<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Walls Come Falling Down by saturdie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605941">The Walls Come Falling Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturdie/pseuds/saturdie'>saturdie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loved Ones (How They Hurt and Heal) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempted manipulation, Best Friends, Big Brother Technoblade, Brother Feels, Crying, Eventual Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Manipulation, Insane Wilbur Soot, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Hand Holding, Protective Technoblade, Yelling, implied attempted murder, ps. reminder i luv wilbur, they're best friends your honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturdie/pseuds/saturdie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Techno arrived, and he's finally a welcome part of the family again. Of course, nothing ever goes smoothly for the Sleepy Bois.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loved Ones (How They Hurt and Heal) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tommy, come back here! Dad will kill me if you get hurt!" Techno's voice rang out through the wheat field, loud and jokingly panicked.<br/>
Of course, the only answer was Tommy's boisterous laughter as he sprinted toward the fence line.<br/>
The playful atmosphere was one that had been built slowly over the course of the past year. When Techno had arrived, he'd never imagined he'd ever get this back. This Tommy had lived in his memories until recently, and the revival of it made his heart beat fiercely with the urge to protect him.</p><p>A loud scream broke him from his fond recollection. It was so different from Tommy's happy yells, a cry filled with absolute terror.</p><p>"Tommy! Tommy, where are you?!" Racing toward the place he'd heard the scream, he stumbled through the wheat with no mind for the crops. He pounded onto the path, the sight of Tommy making him sigh in relief. Tommy stumbled backward into him, arms immediately wrapping around his older brother.</p><p>"What happened, Toms? Are you okay?" He carefully slid his hands around, feeling for any injuries. </p><p>"Techno." The new voice was hollow, the single word making Tommy shudder. Technoblade's head whipped up, eyes landing on someone he hadn't seen in over a year.</p><p>"Wilbur."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ps. i already have most of this written, so I'll post it as I go &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Walls Fall Down On a Burning Pyre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They'd stood at a standstill, neither willing to give up their position and start the argument they knew would come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the fight seemed to start on its own - Wilbur had moved to brush his hair from his face, and the movement had caused Tommy to jump, burying his face into Techno's cape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The action made Wilbur seethe, the obvious trust Tommy had in Techno filling him with jealousy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The oldest brother reached out, shoving Techno away. His hand gripped Tommy's chin, pulling him up to face Wilbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Him?! You forgave </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>? After everything we've been through? What about me?! Don't I deserve forgiveness too, Tommy?" Wilbur's voice rose as he went on, hysteria fueling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno stepped between the two. His hand pushed against Wilbur's chest, distancing him from Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forgiveness isn't something you </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserve</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Wilbur. It's something you </span>
  <strong>
    <span>earn</span>
  </strong>
  <span>." His voice was cold as he spoke to his older brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tech, I'm okay. But you're right." Tommy's voice was tight, eyes watery. He leaned forward, moving Techno aside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wilbur, I...I don't forgive you yet." The confession knocked the breath out of Wilbur. His eyes closed tightly, fending off anger and hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe someday, Wil. Just...just not today." The teen shook his head once before turning away from his older brothers. His fading footsteps sounded like a death sentence to Wilbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno might just serve it to him, though. No one lays a hand on his baby brother. Not even Wilbur.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>remember, forgiveness is yours to give. not something you owe others. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Floods From Above Lead Down Below</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he'd woken up today, Phil had expected a lot of things to happen. However, seeing Techno drag his older brother's body onto his front porch- yeah, he didn't expect <em> that  </em>one.</p><p> </p><p>"Techno. What the hell, son?" Sipping his coffee, he stepped out onto the porch. Techno had pushed Wilbur onto a chair, hand holding him in place. </p><p> </p><p>"He scared Tommy. So I beat the shit out of him. Simple." Techno seemed unbothered, which normally meant he <em> was </em> bothered. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, that's somewhat fair. I'm a bit more concerned as to why he's here at all, but we'll work on that when he's not covered in blood." A sigh escaped his mouth, thinking about the absolute craziness of his children.</p><p> </p><p>With a huff, Phil pulled Techno up, instructing him to help carry Wilbur inside. His eldest son was much lighter than he'd anticipated, so carrying him down to the spare room was an easy task. </p><p>Phil watched as Techno tied Wilbur's hands to the bedframe, eyes steely with determination. He twitched a few times, clearly conscious, but otherwise allowed Techno to tie him down. </p><p> </p><p>Phil moved through the room, gathering some bandages and wipes to patch his eldest up. After sending Techno to find Tommy, he set to work.</p><p>The blood made him look worse than he was, a few bruises blooming on his face and a slice across his cheek the only visible injuries. Once he'd wiped the blood away, he placed a bandage across the small gash. Wilbur shifted, whining at the contact. </p><p>He shushed his son quietly. His memories fought with his current feelings. The sight of his son, injured and obviously malnourished, made his chest hurt with fatherly pain. Against that, the reason for his injuries and the image of Tommy screaming awake, his nightmares filled with visions of Wilbur hurting him, imprinted in his brain. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, he stood. He knew Wilbur would be fine, worry aside. Right now he needed to go find his other sons and check on Tommy. Wilbur's presence couldn't have been good for his anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>He sent a message to Techno through their communicators asking where he'd gone and if he'd found Tommy. Within the minute, the communicator beeped, alerting him that Techno had responded.</p><p> </p><p>'Upstairs. Kid's room.' </p><p> </p><p>Nodding to himself, he headed up the stairs. The door to Tommy's room was closed, but a quiet knock granted him entry. Tubbo opened the door, waving Phil inside. The door clicked as it closed, marking that Tubbo had locked it. </p><p> </p><p>Smart kid.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was huddled on the bed, covers thrown over him. There was an obvious empty spot where he assumed Tubbo had been. Looking over to the side, he spotted Techno sitting against the wall. His eyes never moved from Tommy's form.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Tubbo." The brown-haired boy shot a small smile at him, but it quickly faded as he returned to the bed. He curled back into his spot, looping his arms around Tommy. He spoke softly, telling Tommy that Phil was there.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad?" Fuck. His son's voice was strained, throat sounding raw. His heart burned, aching for Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, son. How're you feeling?"</p><p>"Not great. Why- why now? Why now, Dad?" Tommy's voice became choked with tears, hand flying out to grab Phil. He sat down on the edge of the bed, resting against Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, Toms. I wish I did." He rubbed Tommy's back gently. "It's gonna be okay, though. I swear, Tommy. I swear." His son rolled onto his back, head peeking out of the covers. Tubbo remained wrapped around him, Tommy holding on just as tight. </p><p> </p><p>Tear tracks marked his face. His blond hair was wild, matching Tubbo's. The boys sat up, hands falling to grasp each other. </p><p> </p><p>"I hate this. I hate that I'm so scared of him! He's supposed to be my brother! Isn't he?" His questions started off directed at the bed, eventually rising up as he looked searchingly into Phil's eyes. Whatever he found caused him to slump against his dad, eyes squeezing closed.</p><p> </p><p>"He is...by blood. But that's up to you, Toms. Do you want him to still be your brother?" The question startled the three on the bed, not having expected Techno to respond. Seeing them all staring, he shugged.</p><p>"I'm serious. He hurt you. Just like forgiveness, the privilege of being family is earned. Whether or not he's still your brother relies on you, Tommy. Not us. You." Techno's voice was still quiet despite the rare emotion that echoed it. The seriousness of the statement made Tommy shudder, his head spinning.</p><p> </p><p>"I...I want- I want him to be the old Wil again..." He said. "The old Wil said he'd never...never hurt me. Said he loved me, that he'd always protect me." His voice shook. His hand gripped Tubbo's tightly, the resulting squeeze comforting him.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened? Why doesn't he...why doesn't he love me anymore, Dad?" The teary face that looked up at him made his chest hurt, a mirror image of Tommy's younger self. </p><p> </p><p>"He's fucked in the head, that's what, Tommy."</p><p> </p><p>"Techno. Not now." Phil shot a glare at his pink-haired son, displeasure blatant in his expression.</p><p> </p><p>"To be fair," Tubbo piped up, "He is kind of crazy."</p><p> </p><p>"Guys. I'm aware that Wilbur is insane! He tried to kill me! I get it! I just- I just don't get <em>why</em>. What did I do?" Tommy's shout silenced the room. The hurt in his voice had increased tenfold.</p><p> </p><p>Techno stood up, heading toward the door.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Phil questioned, confused.</p><p> </p><p>"To smack Wilbur. Again."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait!" Techno turned back to Tommy, pausing in his path.</p><p>"Take me with you."</p><p> </p><p>"Not without me, not this time." Tommy stared at Tubbo, who stared right back. His friend never wavered, determined.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. C'mon, now." The two boys slid out of bed, patting their hair down.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure, Toms?" Phil knew his son was smart and brave, but this seemed too soon after the emotional explosion he'd had moments prior.</p><p> </p><p>"No. But I need to. I need to know, Dad." Tommy turned back to Techno, who held the door open silently. Putting a hand on Tubbo's shoulder, he ushered the boys down the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>Phil watched as they left, silent in their wake. No one ever said fatherhood was simple. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yell at me on twitter if you'd like :D<br/>@snapplenap</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Broken Fix The Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow." Tubbo looked widely at Wilbur, eyes noting the restraints that held him down. He also noticed the bandage on his face, slightly red. </p>
<p>"Nobody messes with my brother. Not even my older brother." Techno shrugged again, voice monotone once more. He stood by the headboard, reluctant to take his eyes off Wilbur. </p>
<p>"He looks like shit, Tech." Tommy's voice was bland, devoid of much emotion. He moved a bit closer, reaching out to bring Tubbo with him. The older boy grasped his hand again, a smile aimed toward his friend. Tommy attempted a responding smile, faltering when his eyes fell on Wilbur once more.<br/>The injured man groaned, eyes twitching open as he shifted. The motion caused Tommy to flinch away, reminding Techno of that morning.</p>
<p>Wilbur's eyes opened fully, staring at the ceiling momentarily. He heaved a breath, blinking a few times before turning his head to look around. </p>
<p>His eyes landed on Tommy, who stood pressed against Tubbo. The two stood a few feet from the bed, fear evident in their stances. <br/>He moved to push himself up, stopping when his hands refused to budge from their spot.</p>
<p>"Wha-?" Wilbur began to question the situation before being cut off.</p>
<p>"Stop pulling. Stay there, Wilbur." Techno remarked, coming over to push Wilbur back against the bed.<br/>The older son looked up at his brother incredulously, tugging again in defiance.<br/>Techno glared down at him, irritated.<br/>"Stop it. Seriously. Or I'll get Dad." Wilbur's eyes went wide, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"No, no. Don't do that." </p>
<p>"I won't. Not yet anyway." Techno stepped back, gesturing for Tommy to go ahead.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, the youngest brother moved closer. Tubbo remained at his side, a warm presence to guide him.</p>
<p>"Wil-Wilbur?" The oldest's head snapped to look at Tommy, focused on his very existence.</p>
<p>"Hello, Tommy." His voice was dry and empty. Tommy's hand shook in Tubbo's, a shudder running through him. He looked back at Tubbo, the other's nod giving him courage.</p>
<p>"Wilbur, I...I need to ask you something." </p>
<p>Wilbur looked to Techno, who nudged his head back to face Tommy.<br/>"Look at him, Wilbur. He's the important one right now."</p>
<p>Wilbur remained silent, allowing Tommy to speak.</p>
<p>"I-I need to know...I need to know why you don't-why you don't love me anymore. What did I do, Wil? What did I-" His voice broke as he turned to bury his face in Tubbo's shoulder.</p>
<p>Wilbur's mouth dropped open, eyes shooting wide open. He struggled against the restraints again, pleading eyes turning to Techno before focusing on Tommy again.</p>
<p>"I do love you, Tommy! I do! Why-why wouldn't I love you?!" The shout echoed around the small room, causing Tommy to flinch again as Tubbo turned to shield him from Wilbur instinctively.</p>
<p>"Really, Tommy! Techno," He turned to the pink-haired man wildly, "I do love him! He's my little brother, Techno..."</p>
<p>Tommy pulled himself back, turning to look at his older brother. His face was red with exertion, arms pulling roughly at the ropes that held him down.</p>
<p>"Wilbur...Wilbur stop it. <strong>STOP IT</strong>!" His hands caught bony shoulders, pressing Wilbur down. Fear coursed through him, the proximity scaring him.</p>
<p>"Wilbur, listen to me! Stop hurting yourself!" His voice was forceful but steady. Wilbur's head settled, stopping as the brothers made eye contact. As Wilbur calmed down, Tommy pulled his hands back like he'd been burned. He stared at his palms, hands shaking. </p>
<p>A touch to his arm made him shout, startled. Techno placated him, hands out in apology. </p>
<p>"Tommy, why'd you...?" Tubbo's voice shook, worried for his friend. "Why'd you do that?"</p>
<p>"I don't...I don't know. I just...He was hurting himself, Tubbo. I couldn't...I couldn't let him." He looked bewildered. </p>
<p>The door slammed open behind them, causing the whole group to turn.<br/>Phil stood in the doorway, an incredulous and exasperated look on his face. </p>
<p>"I can't leave you four alone for any length of time, can I?"</p>
<p>"In our defense, it is completely Wilbur's fault."</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>"No, he's right," Tubbo agreed.</p>
<p>"Alright boys, time to go. I need to change that bandage before Techno smacks him again." Phil turned to make an opening in the doorway, signaling them to leave. </p>
<p>"Dad. I want to stay." His son's voice was firm, a near mimic of his own.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Both Tubbo and Phil spoke at once. They looked at each other before looking back at Tommy. He was staring at Wilbur, who was staring right back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. I'm sure." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Home Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had sat quietly against Tubbo as Phil dealt with Wilbur. The boys had linked hands again, a comfortable habit. <br/>The room remained quiet as Phil finished up, clearing away any mess he'd made. Finally, he turned to his youngest.</p>
<p>"Tommy. Do you still want to untie him? We can wait, it's okay." Tommy stood up, nodding along to Phil's question.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I wanna do it." He locked eyes with Wilbur. The man was watching him carefully. It made him shudder, but he still reached for the knife his dad offered him. He moved to stand by the bed, reaching down toward the first rope. The knife shook as he slid it between the rope and Wilbur's wrist. The cut was clean, releasing Wilbur's hand easily. Tommy impulsively stepped back, shaking his head to clear his mind before moving to Wilbur's other side. He repeated his previous actions, freeing Wilbur completely.</p>
<p>Shaking, he dropped the knife before hiding behind Phil. The father moved to completely cover his son, reaching down to collect the knife. He watched as his eldest rolled his wrists, red marks adorning them.</p>
<p>"Tommy. Thank you." Wilbur's voice was soft as he sat up. He touched his face gingerly, wincing as he prodded a bruise by accident. Looking up, he called for Phil.</p>
<p>"Dad? Is he...is he okay?" Phil grimaced at the question. The answer was iffy. </p>
<p>"Sometimes, Wilbur. You...You did a lot of damage, son." The last part was said so quietly Wilbur almost missed it. He caught it though, and it made him deflate.</p>
<p>"I'm-Dad, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Phil shook his head, pointing to Tommy. The boy had moved over to Tubbo, hidden in the corner. "Apologize to him, son. Not me."</p>
<p>Tubbo nudged the blond, tilting his head at Wilbur. He looked over, watching as Wilbur spoke. <br/>"Tommy, I'm- I'm so sorry, Toms. I never meant for it to get this bad. Everything happened so fast, I just...I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry Tommy." The words were rushed, emotion causing breaks in his voice. He looked up, hearing steps approach the bed. <br/>Tommy stood hesitantly by his side. He reached out, lightly tapping at the bandage on Wilbur's face. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Wilbur. I won't say I forgive you, or that everything is fixed, but thank you." His hand had retreated from Wilbur's face, shaken out and laid back against Tommy's side. </p>
<p>"Okay." The reply was timid. Wilbur lowered his eyes, missing how Tommy's arm reached out for his shoulder. The younger brother spun the older to face him with a small push.</p>
<p>"Wilbur, you're still my brother. You hurt me, a lot. But I want to fix this, I want to...I want the old you back." His words were ambrosia for Wilbur, an unexpected shock to his system.</p>
<p>"You want-really? Fix it?" Tommy nodded, hair flopping against his face. Wilbur's eyes lit up, hands lifting from the bed. He paused before getting very high, dropping them back down to grasp the covers. </p>
<p>Furrowing his eyebrows, Tommy looked down at Wilbur's hands. His eyes widened after a moment, and he seemed to convince himself of something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn't hugged Wilbur in 2 years, and as he held his brother he wondered how he'd ever survived without this. The fear faded as his brother wrapped him tight against him, his feet lifting as he kneeled on the bed. It reminded him of being young, of Wilbur letting him crawl into his lap after a tough day or a particularly scary nightmare, of home and safety.<br/>And he knew that despite everything, they'd be okay. Because they were family, and family always find a way. </p>
<p>One day, he'd stop shaking when Wilbur entered the room.<br/>One day, he'd stop having nightmares of his older brother.<br/>One day, he'd finally have his family back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Across the room, Phil smiled. His boys had finally come home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&gt;:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>